La Audición
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Nanoha es una escritora, la mas famosa de Uminari, que se encontrara con Fate de una forma muy peculiar ¿que pasara cuando Nanoha haga una audición para encontrar a su siguiente poeta?


LA AUDICIÓN

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

F.T.H

Han pasado más de 3 meses desde que mi familia ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, mi madre Precia, mi hermana Alicia y mi padre Arturo Testarossa. Fui la única que sobrevivió a todo ese suceso traumático. Apenas tenía 9 años cuando mi vida se destrozó por completo por ese trágico evento.

Me hundí en un vacío muy profundo, sin nadie a mi lado que me quisiera. Viví sola hasta los 15 años en un orfanato. No sé si fue la suerte pero una persona a la que nuevamente pude llamar madre fue Lindy Harlaown, una persona de gran corazón que me acogió en sus brazos cuando no tenía a nadie más, me crio como si fuera su hija biológica, Chrono Harlaown era mi hermano mayor así que nuevamente obtuve una familia. Su marido Clyde Harlaown había fallecido hace ya varios años en un asalto en donde, por proteger a su familia recibió un impacto de bala en el corazón muriendo casi al instante. Así que cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía a llorar pero siempre me sonreía cálidamente aplacando el sentimiento de soledad de él que era víctima.

Lamentablemente por falta de alguien que me quisiera me fui a vivir solo a los 17 años, a pesar de que extraño mucho a mi madre tanto biológica como adoptiva, no me hubiera creído capaz de poder entregar el amor que Lindy me estaba dando. Cuando me fui se puso triste pero no me detuvo ella comprendía que, si toda mi vida la pase sola me sería difícil aceptar a alguien nuevo en mi vida como para quererla, así que me fui. Sola de nuevo pero tenía la seguridad que si algún día necesitara ayuda, tendría una familia a donde pedirla.

N.T

Estaba en busca de una nueva historia caminaba por la calle absorta en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que un coche venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, cosa que nunca llego ya que sentí un par de manos que me empujaban hacia atrás quitándome del camino del auto.

-hey ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?...-la voz femenina de su salvadora la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente

-si nyahahaha no me fije por donde caminaba lo siento…-sonreí tontamente al ver a una joven rubia de ojos de peculiar color eran rojo borgoña.

-¿estas segura? Parece que te has lastimado un poco el pie…-dijo mirando el tobillo observando que tenía un tono color rojizo y estaba inflamado.

-sí, pero tu ceja tiene un corte y está sangrando…-dije mirando un corte más o menos profundo.

-ah…eso no importa…-se levantó- ¿puedes caminar?...-pregunto tendiéndome su mano para levantarme.

-creo que s….ahhhh…-al momento de tratar de levantarme empecé a caer de nuevo pero fui sostenida por las mismas manos que hace unos minutos me había salvado de una posible muerte. En sus brazos con cortadas en varias partes ya que con ellos amortiguo mi caída y la suya.

-creo que no puedes jejeje- rio levemente- sé que soy una total desconocida pero permíteme llevarte a tu casa…mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown…un gusto-me sonrió un poco mientras me semi-cargaba.

-pues no acostumbro a llevar extraños a mi casa pero en vista que salvaste mi vida me arriesgare nyahahaha…a por cierto me llamo Nanoha Takamachi el gusto es mío Fate-chan-dije dejándome llevar por la calidez de sus brazos.

-bien creo que ya no soy una desconocida para ti Nanoha ¿puedo llamarte así?...-se ruborizo un poco

-¡claro!-exclame con alegría

-jejeje bueno creo que será más cómodo para ti que te lleve cargando…-dijo mientras se detenía y se preparaba para levantarme

-e-espera no quisiera ser una molestia aparte se te ve muy cansada…-dije mirando unas pequeñas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos

-no serás ninguna molestia…y si lo estoy ya que he estado trabajando hasta tarde y aparte con la escuela me tienen un poco cansada-bajo la cabeza

-con más razón no quisiera que te hicieras daño por mi culpa estaré bien…-intente sonreír

-nada de eso vamos que se hace tarde…-me subió a su espalda y retomo la caminata.

Caminaba en silencio como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera como.

-aquí gira a la derecha por favor…-susurre avergonzada de que una extraña me cargara en su espalda y me llevara a casa.

Solo un "hump" de afirmación salió de sus labios. Casi llegábamos y note que temblaba ligeramente.

-oye ¿estás bien?-hable sintiendo los temblores aumentar

-s-si je es solo que muero de hambre no he comido nada desde antier y me siento un poco debí jejeje-rio sin gracia

-¿Por qué no has comido?-pregunte un poco asustada

-ammm…no te ofendas pero no me gusta contar mi vida a personas que estuvieron a punto de ser arrolladas por un coche-contesto en tono burlón

-hey no me di cuenta que venía tan rápido pero de todos modos gracias...ya llegamos-me bajo de su espalda y se estiro

-bien fue una extraña manera de conocerte pero bueno nos volveremos a ver-cuando se dio vuelta la sostuve de su brazo-¿sí?-pregunto curiosa por mi reacción

-¿no quisieras quedarte a cenar?

-no quisiera ser una molestia-bajo la cabeza

-no serás molestia aparte dices que no habías comido y ya que me salvaste de quedar como *un bolillo remojado* es lo menos que puedo hacer aparte que a mis padres no creo que les moleste-vi como su mirada se ensombreció un poco

-en verdad no es nada…agh….-cerro los ojos tomándose con una mano la cabeza

De la nada se puso pálida y sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

F.T.H

Cuando Nanoha me decía que me quedara a cenar un dolor en mi cabeza me hizo marearme momentáneamente y un vivo recuerdo azoto mi cabeza, voces, gritos, ambulancias…dolor.

_Cuidado…_

No lo soportaba…

_Fate…_

Alto no lo soporto…

_Tú tienes la culpa…_

No yo no fui…

_Esperen ella tiene pulso…._

Ellos no tenían la culpa…

_Esta respirando…_

Todo fue mi culpa….

_¡NO!_

¡NO!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándome en una habitación con poca iluminación y alguien a mi lado

-Fate-chan ¿estás bien?...-era la voz preocupada de Nanoha

-creo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...

-me asustaste mucho…de la nada te pusiste a murmurar cosas y luego te desmayaste suerte que mi hermano iba llegando y fue el quien te trajo aquí…-explico con voz temblorosa

-si gracias por eso creo que es hora de irme-pase una mano por mi cara y sentí que algo cubría mi ceja

-mi madre curo tu herida y las de tus brazos…-bajo la cabeza

-gracias, siento haber sido una molestia, je, dile a tu hermano que gracias igualmente a tu madre, es hora de que me valla…-me estaba levantando pero mis fuerzas flanquearon un momento casi cayendo al piso

-espera aun no te levantes…quédate a cenar ya casi está listo aparte necesitas recuperar fuerzas…-me sonrió.

-creo que no te das por vencida…está bien me quedare…-me incorpore

-yay…-dio un gritito

Sonreí al ver ese gesto un tanto infantil pero tierno a la vez

-¡Nanoha la cena ya está lista!-grito una mujer que supuse que era su madre

-es hora de comer vamos…-trato de ayudarme a levantar pero al parecer su tobillo aun le dolía

-puedo sola gracias-la aparte un tanto

-¿segura? Sigues temblando…

-si, además tu tobillo aun duele ¿cierto?-desvió la mirada-lo sabía, venga vamos

-bien…

Nanoha caminaba como un pingüino, se veía tan graciosa pero no me podía burlar ya que yo caminaba peor.  
Llegamos al comedor y ahí había 4 personas.

-familia ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown Fate ella es Miyuki mi hermana, Kyouya mi hermano, Momoko mi madre y Shiro mi padre….-sonrió al ver a toda su familia.

-hola Fate ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Momoko

-pues bien, un poco cansada-desvié la mirada

-nos diste un buen susto…-comento su hermano

-lo siento-baje la cabeza

-no es para que te sientas mal después de todo salvaste a Nanoha de ser arrollada-bromeo su hermana aligerando un poco el ambiente

-si…-fue un mero susurro

-y dime Fate ¿y tu familia como esta?...-valla pregunta Momoko, no la puedo culpar es natural preguntar

-bien…supongo-casi sé que quebró la voz

-¿a qué te refieres?-Nanoha pregunto

-fallecieron hace 8 años…-una lagrima rebelde salió de mi ojo

Todos me miraron sorprendidos al saber tan trágica noticia

-l-lo siento no debí preguntar-Momoko sonaba muy avergonzada

-descuide…yo no lo había mencionado así que fue mi culpa discúlpeme por hacerla sentir mal…-cubrí mis ojos con mi cabello

-no tienes que disculparte debió ser muy duro para ti…-contesto triste

-bastante…pase la mayor parte de mi vida en un orfanato de hecho hasta hace 2 años que mi madre adoptiva Lindy Harlaown me llevo a una nueva vida…pero…Salí de casa hace 1 año así que aquí me tienen…-una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios

-disculpa no debimos hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso…-la familia Takamachi parecía apenada

Suspire-basta de disculpas…-dije tratando de reconfortar a la familia.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos? Y Fate puedes comer todo lo que quiera ya me dijeron que no has comido en 2 días no puedes descuidarte así…-Momoko me regaño

-jejeje si sobre eso creo que es hora de irme, tengo que entrar a mi trabajo en un par de minutos…-me levante de la mesa e hice una reverencia-disfruten la comida…

-espera ¿no dijiste que estudiabas?-pregunto Nanoha

-sí, así es…

-entonces trabajas y estudias-dijo Miyuki

-sí, así es…

-tu costeas tus gastos…-dijo Kyouya

-exacto…

-cuántos años tienes...-dijo Shiro

-17 años señor Takamachi…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo


End file.
